


INPX Under the Microscope: A Never Before Seen Forensic Breakdown of a Chatroom Penny Stock Pump and Dump

by IJOTFP



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IJOTFP/pseuds/IJOTFP





	INPX Under the Microscope: A Never Before Seen Forensic Breakdown of a Chatroom Penny Stock Pump and Dump

INPX Under the Microscope: A Never Before Seen Forensic Breakdown of a Chatroom Penny Stock Pump and Dump

WebFontConfig = {"typekit":{"id":"glz5ccp"}};  
(function() {  
var wf = document.createElement('script');  
wf.src = 'https://interactiveswingtrading.com/wp-content/mu-plugins/wpcomsh/vendor/automattic/custom-fonts/js/webfont.js';  
wf.type = 'text/javascript';  
wf.async = 'true';  
var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0];  
s.parentNode.insertBefore(wf, s);  
})();

window._wca = window._wca || [];

var mi_version = '7.10.4';  
var mi_track_user = true;  
var mi_no_track_reason = '';

var disableStr = 'ga-disable-UA-143001015-1';

/* Function to detect opted out users */  
function __gaTrackerIsOptedOut() {  
return document.cookie.indexOf(disableStr + '=true') > -1;  
}

/* Disable tracking if the opt-out cookie exists. */  
if ( __gaTrackerIsOptedOut() ) {  
window[disableStr] = true;  
}

/* Opt-out function */  
function __gaTrackerOptout() {  
document.cookie = disableStr + '=true; expires=Thu, 31 Dec 2099 23:59:59 UTC; path=/';  
window[disableStr] = true;  
}

if ( mi_track_user ) {  
(function(i,s,o,g,r,a,m){i['GoogleAnalyticsObject']=r;i[r]=i[r]||function(){  
(i[r].q=i[r].q||[]).push(arguments)},i[r].l=1*new Date();a=s.createElement(o),  
m=s.getElementsByTagName(o)[0];a.async=1;a.src=g;m.parentNode.insertBefore(a,m)  
})(window,document,'script','//www.google-analytics.com/analytics.js','__gaTracker');

__gaTracker('create', 'UA-143001015-1', 'auto');  
__gaTracker('set', 'forceSSL', true);  
__gaTracker('require', 'displayfeatures');  
__gaTracker('send','pageview');  
} else {  
console.log( "" );  
(function() {  
/* https://developers.google.com/analytics/devguides/collection/analyticsjs/ */  
var noopfn = function() {  
return null;  
};  
var noopnullfn = function() {  
return null;  
};  
var Tracker = function() {  
return null;  
};  
var p = Tracker.prototype;  
p.get = noopfn;  
p.set = noopfn;  
p.send = noopfn;  
var __gaTracker = function() {  
var len = arguments.length;  
if ( len === 0 ) {  
return;  
}  
var f = arguments[len-1];  
if ( typeof f !== 'object' || f === null || typeof f.hitCallback !== 'function' ) {  
console.log( 'Not running function __gaTracker(' + arguments[0] + " ....) because you are not being tracked. " + mi_no_track_reason );  
return;  
}  
try {  
f.hitCallback();  
} catch (ex) {

}  
};  
__gaTracker.create = function() {  
return new Tracker();  
};  
__gaTracker.getByName = noopnullfn;  
__gaTracker.getAll = function() {  
return [];  
};  
__gaTracker.remove = noopfn;  
window['__gaTracker'] = __gaTracker;  
})();  
}

window._wpemojiSettings = {"baseUrl":"https:\/\/s.w.org\/images\/core\/emoji\/12.0.0-1\/72x72\/","ext":".png","svgUrl":"https:\/\/s.w.org\/images\/core\/emoji\/12.0.0-1\/svg\/","svgExt":".svg","source":{"concatemoji":"https:\/\/interactiveswingtrading.com\/wp-includes\/js\/wp-emoji-release.min.js?ver=5.3.2"}};  
!function(e,a,t){var r,n,o,i,p=a.createElement("canvas"),s=p.getContext&&p.getContext("2d");function c(e,t){var a=String.fromCharCode;s.clearRect(0,0,p.width,p.height),s.fillText(a.apply(this,e),0,0);var r=p.toDataURL();return s.clearRect(0,0,p.width,p.height),s.fillText(a.apply(this,t),0,0),r===p.toDataURL()}function l(e){if(!s||!s.fillText)return!1;switch(s.textBaseline="top",s.font="600 32px Arial",e){case"flag":return!c([127987,65039,8205,9895,65039],[127987,65039,8203,9895,65039])&&(!c([55356,56826,55356,56819],[55356,56826,8203,55356,56819])&&!c([55356,57332,56128,56423,56128,56418,56128,56421,56128,56430,56128,56423,56128,56447],[55356,57332,8203,56128,56423,8203,56128,56418,8203,56128,56421,8203,56128,56430,8203,56128,56423,8203,56128,56447]));case"emoji":return!c([55357,56424,55356,57342,8205,55358,56605,8205,55357,56424,55356,57340],[55357,56424,55356,57342,8203,55358,56605,8203,55357,56424,55356,57340])}return!1}function d(e){var t=a.createElement("script");t.src=e,t.defer=t.type="text/javascript",a.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(t)}for(i=Array("flag","emoji"),t.supports={everything:!0,everythingExceptFlag:!0},o=0;o<i.length;o++)t.supports[i[o]]=l(i[o]),t.supports.everything=t.supports.everything&&t.supports[i[o]],"flag"!==i[o]&&(t.supports.everythingExceptFlag=t.supports.everythingExceptFlag&&t.supports[i[o]]);t.supports.everythingExceptFlag=t.supports.everythingExceptFlag&&!t.supports.flag,t.DOMReady=!1,t.readyCallback=function(){t.DOMReady=!0},t.supports.everything||(n=function(){t.readyCallback()},a.addEventListener?(a.addEventListener("DOMContentLoaded",n,!1),e.addEventListener("load",n,!1)):(e.attachEvent("onload",n),a.attachEvent("onreadystatechange",function(){"complete"===a.readyState&&t.readyCallback()})),(r=t.source||{}).concatemoji?d(r.concatemoji):r.wpemoji&&r.twemoji&&(d(r.twemoji),d(r.wpemoji)))}(window,document,window._wpemojiSettings);

img.wp-smiley,  
img.emoji {  
display: inline !important;  
border: none !important;  
box-shadow: none !important;  
height: 1em !important;  
width: 1em !important;  
margin: 0 .07em !important;  
vertical-align: -0.1em !important;  
background: none !important;  
padding: 0 !important;  
}

.has-text-align-justify{text-align:justify;}

.infinite-scroll .woocommerce-pagination {  
display: none;  
}

.woocommerce form .form-row .required { visibility: visible; }

:root { --font-headings: unset; --font-base: unset; --font-headings-default: -apple-system,BlinkMacSystemFont,"Segoe UI",Roboto,Oxygen-Sans,Ubuntu,Cantarell,"Helvetica Neue",sans-serif; --font-base-default: -apple-system,BlinkMacSystemFont,"Segoe UI",Roboto,Oxygen-Sans,Ubuntu,Cantarell,"Helvetica Neue",sans-serif;}

/* <![CDATA[ */  
var monsterinsights_frontend = {"js_events_tracking":"true","download_extensions":"doc,pdf,ppt,zip,xls,docx,pptx,xlsx","inbound_paths":"[{\"path\":\"\\\\\/go\\\\\/\",\"label\":\"affiliate\"},{\"path\":\"\\\\\/recommend\\\\\/\",\"label\":\"affiliate\"}]","home_url":"https:\/\/interactiveswingtrading.com","hash_tracking":"false"};  
/* ]]> */

var _tmip=_tmip || [];  
_tmip.push({"tags": {"author": "interactiveswingtrader"}});

.request_name {  
display: none !important;  
}

img#wpstats{display:none} .woocommerce-product-gallery{ opacity: 1 !important; }

  
body, #content, .entry-content, .post-content, .page-content, .post-excerpt, .entry-summary, .entry-excerpt, .widget-area, .widget, .sidebar, #sidebar, footer, .footer, #footer, .site-footer {  
font-family: Tahoma, Verdana, Segoe, sans-serif;  
}

Skip to content

Menu

March 7, 2020

[](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/)

  


Menu

  * [Home](https://interactiveswingtradingorg.wordpress.com)
  * [News](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/category/news/)
    * [News](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/category/news/)
  * [due diligence](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/duediligence/)
    * [Due Diligence](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/duediligence/)
    * [Funds](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/funds/)
    * [Small Cap Funds](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/small-cap-funds-market-makers/)
    * [Fund Activity](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/duediligence/fundactivity/)
    * [Archive](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/links/)
  * [Library](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/library/)
    * [People/Families](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/people-families/)
    * [Underwriters](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/underwriters/)
    * [Exchanges/Market Makers](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/exchanges-market-makers/)
    * [Flash Facts](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/flash-facts/)
    * [Scandals](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/scandals/)
    * [Books](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/great-books/)
    * [Resources](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/resources/)
  * [Disclaimer](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/disclaimer/)
  * [About](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/about/)



  
[__](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/wp-login.php?redirect_to=https%3A%2F%2Finteractiveswingtrading.com%2F2020%2F01%2F07%2Fsohkdutjohb%2F)__  


  
×

Search for:

__ Posted in [News](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/category/news/)

#  [INPX Under the Microscope: A Never Before Seen Forensic Breakdown of a Chatroom Penny Stock Pump and Dump](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/2020/01/07/sohkdutjohb/)

  
__Author: [Interactive Swing Trading](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/author/interactiveswingtrader/) __Published Date: January 7, 2020 __Comments: [5 Comments](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/2020/01/07/sohkdutjohb/#comments)  


  
[](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/2020/01/07/sohkdutjohb/)  


[ ](https://archive.is/keO2U)

[ ](https://archive.is/a6Cbi)

[ ](https://archive.is/bMeup)

* * *

* * *

Last week from January.2nd to January 3rd, [INPX spiked 600% intraday](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/scandals/) for no reason whatsoever — there was literally[ no news to justify the price reaction](https://archive.is/2qCZG), and what was even more puzzling was the fact that not once during any of these awe inspiring intraday parabolic upticks was it halted by the Nasdaq, a supposed [“ _Self Regulatory Organization_ “( _SRO_ )](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/2019/12/11/24299/), that has been entrusted by the government with the task of [regulating itself](https://archive.is/MYM6A).   
  
Included in this report are dozens of archived comments from all the fake posters, fake analyst forecasts, and key filings that precipitated this massive pump and dump. [All times listed on archive.is are in UTC](https://www.timeanddate.com/worldclock/timezone/utc)

* * *

* * *

You can view the original post by copying and pasting the link at the top of the page.

* * *

* * *

Let’s first begin by taking a look at the incredibly fake analyst projections posted on CNN’s website. This wouldn’t be the first time they have done something this, and it’s very strange that still to this day it continues to go completely unreported.   
  
Apparently posting brazenly fake analyst projections is just a non issue in today’s [Nasdaq Capital Markets](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/scandals/), where anything goes as long as you are providing liquidity — someway, somehow, that’s all that matters.

* * *

* * *

[ ](https://archive.is/X1WpB)

* * *

* * *

[ ](https://archive.is/MS9Pq)

* * *

* * *

The excuse that it’s their algorithm not adjusting for prior reverse splits is completely unacceptable. 1000’s of innocent hard working American investors were already confused enough about this disgraceful pump and dump, so they did not need a [Big 6 media corporation ](https://archive.is/1Jjm6#selection-833.0-838.0)that prides itself as being “[The Most Trusted Name in News](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/scandals/)” contributing to this convoluted mess of lies, deceit, misrepresentations, and outright fraud. Maybe it happens so frequently today that people feel it just isn’t worth their time anymore — but who knows.   
  
Since at least May 2019, CNN has been saying that analysts are projecting Alibaba, one of the largest corporations on the planet, will increase by a factor of 823% over the next 12 months.  
  
This clearly speaks volumes about their journalistic integrity. They might be able to get away with the algo argument when it’s just a small penny stock like INPX, but not when it’s BABA, one of the most subscribed tickers in America.   
  
If Alibaba were to have increased by 823% at the time of this analyst “projection”, its market cap would’ve been $3.8 trillion, 3x that of Apple, the first trillion dollar company in history. It’s been like this for almost a year now.

* * *

* * *

[ ](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/2019/12/08/alibaba-receives-1500-twelve-month-price-target-from-cnn-yes-you-read-that-right-2/)

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

As crazy as it may sound, people actually believe these CNN projections.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Just check out these comments on yahoo message board. 

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Should we really blame these people? When emotions are flying high and with money on the line, people have a tendency to defer to anything that may support their belief system, regardless of how outrageous it may seem.

CNN is also a major media conglomerate with decades of experience, and to some, it would seem highly unlikely that this household name could be capable of making such an outlandish mistake, while at the same time not even caring enough about their viewers to fix this problem for almost 12 full months. Just to reiterate, Alibaba is one of the largest corporations on the planet..

* * *

* * *

This fake CNN analyst forecast was only the tip of the iceberg, though. The true deception was in the stock message board activity, which was filled with paid stock promoters flooding places like stocktwits and ihub with a barrage of lies, misrepresentations, and completely outrageous price forecasts. From citing bogus pentagon contracts, to claiming INPX was working with NASA Space Station, these [money hungry penny pushing pimps](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/scandals/) set a new standard for low.

* * *

* * *

[ ](https://archive.is/RsAY2)

* * *

* * *

Take a look at this guy sporting the nifty Jeff Bezos profile pic. The person running this account had no shame, and it didn’t take long before it became crystal clear that this was much more than your average run-o’-the-mill naive penny stock investor.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

[ ](https://archive.is/rzfkG)

* * *

* * *

To the untrained eye, that prediction would almost look like magic.   
  
A 590% increase? Wow…. right?   
  
Not so fast. This was very deceptive.

TRXC had recently effected a 1-13 reverse split about two weeks after the date of that post, and because the “since post” feature on stocktwits doesn’t factor in reverse split activity when displaying the percentage loss or gain relative to the time of the original post, if the price were to artificially increase by a factor of ten due to a change in the company’s share structure, it will still show that the price gained 1000% irregardless of the split.

Most people who invest in these pieces of shit penny stocks usually won’t know the difference, and when the price is swinging 20% every 30 minutes, people will see a “prediction” like this and think that they can trust in this persons judgement.  
  
As it was stated before, when emotions are flying high with big money on the line, people tend to grasp at anything that confirms their normalcy bias.

* * *

* * *

[ ](https://www.businesswire.com/news/home/20191211005655/en/TransEnterix-Announces-One-for-Thirteen-Reverse-Stock-Split-Common)

* * *

* * *

As you can see, the company announced the split two weeks after the original comment.

* * *

* * *

[ ](https://archive.is/pmWEn)

* * *

* * *

When you see comments such as this with several upvotes, you are likely to act irrationally and in the moment. They are not meant to sound logical, they are meant to play on your primal emotions: fear and greed.   
  
When the stakes are high, people are not driven to act by logic, they are driven by their feelings, and it’s usually only once all the dust has settled that you will realize how foolish and fake these comments truly were.  
  
We’ve all made this mistake at some point in our lives. We will act impulsively, and then look back and wonder what the hell we were thinking. This is why chat room banter can have such a significant impact on these penny stocks. The price action isn’t based upon logic, because if it was, nobody would even invest in the first place.   
  
For the most part, it is almost impossible to hold these penny stocks long term because by the time the company starts turning a profit, your ownership interest will be so diluted that even if you were to hold for 1 million years, you would still never break even.

* * *

* * *

[ ](https://archive.is/bMeup)

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

[ ](https://archive.is/JE68I)

[ ](https://archive.is/6IrR8)

* * *

* * *

It is well known in the world of marketing that social proof is one of the most important aspects of closing a sale, and if somebody sees what at least appears to be a massive crowd of people buying a stock and celebrating about all the money they have made, they might feel inclined to join in on the action for fear of feeling left out.

* * *

* * *

[ ](https://archive.is/PIpM9)

[ ](https://archive.is/uxpRm)

[ ](https://archive.is/IFHFZ)

[ ](https://archive.is/NyC9i)

[ ](https://archive.is/qKyHF)

[ ](https://archive.is/2MZXw)

[ ](https://archive.is/2bxOO)

[ ](https://archive.is/BjxEW)

* * *

* * *

On the Friday before the truth of this outlandish scam finally came home to roost, many of these chatroom promoters were almost pleading with everybody to hold over the weekend. They kept saying, “Monday”, Monday”, “Better hold so you don’t miss out on Monday!”   
  
And we sure found out why. The price absolutely TANKED

* * *

* * *

[ ](https://archive.is/TjOZt)

[ ](https://archive.is/N4MSI)

[ ](https://archive.is/2F22q)

[ ](https://archive.is/GDy2W)

* * *

* * *

Then came the reverse split at 12:55 ET……on Monday

* * *

* * *

[ ](https://archive.is/llVj6)

[ ](https://archive.is/kBOWP)

[ ](https://archive.is/N7JGu)

* * *

* * *

Once your emotions have been riled up, you will begin to look for anything that validates your desire to make a lot money and fit in with the crowd, whether that be through reviewing unreliable news sources like CNN Business, seeing screenshots of all the money people have made, or by viewing other bullish news items.   
  
Once your emotions have been verified by these deceptive sources, and combined with all the people in chat rooms pumping up the share price, this is usually all it takes for most of the unfortunate victims of these massive daily [Nasdaq Capital Market Scams](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/scandals/)..

* * *

* * *

[ ](https://archive.is/XzGT3)

[ ](https://archive.is/lk7W5)

[ ](https://archive.is/c8jFa)

* * *

* * *

This was also a complete lie by the way. The company was not awarded another extension by the Nasdaq, and this was [stated clearly](https://archive.is/PxVfS#selection-1225.0-1233.35) in the company’s filings.

* * *

* * *

[ ](https://archive.is/PxVfS#selection-1225.0-1233.35)

[ ](https://archive.is/oBAMN)

* * *

* * *

[ ](https://archive.is/fmvPH)

[ ](https://archive.is/7Chxl)

[ ](https://archive.is/CM3ZL)

[ ](https://archive.is/dTFwK)

[ ](https://archive.is/Xsoq6)

* * *

* * *

The real question we should all be asking ourselves is where was the NASDAQ? Not one halt? Not even one?..They always halt stocks that move like this — always.   
  
They halted several stocks that day, but for some unknown reason that the NASDAQ has yet to disclose, the biggest pump and dump in months was given free reign to suck thousands of unsuspecting American investors into being completely and utterly [scammed](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/scandals/).   
  
Don’t you find that just a little bit..odd?

* * *

* * *

[ ](https://archive.is/ViKum)

[ ](https://archive.is/uICyb)

* * *

* * *

How is it possible that with all these shenanigans going on, and after halting eight other stocks on that very same day, that such a preposterous hoax — one that is rarely seen by even the most astute traders on Wall Street — a swindle so obviously fake; how is it that this scam was given a free pass by Nasdaq Inc ([NDAQ](https://finance.yahoo.com/quote/NDAQ/profile?p=NDAQ)), the supposedly[ self regulated ](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/2019/12/11/24299/)symbol of American Exceptionalism, while eight other stocks were not?   
  
Did they not think that a 100% percent spike on no material developments warranted further inspection? Again, they temporarily halted eight other stocks that day, so why did they leave this one — the worst one — completely free to spike as high as it wanted without even one intervention?  
  
Is that even possible in today’s world of AI supercomputers and big data warehousing? Unfortunately for the innocent hard working people that had their money outright stolen, they will forever be left to speculate, because remember everyone, they [regulate themselves](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/2019/12/11/24299/).   
  
You wanna know why the NASDAQ probably chose not to intervene on morning of January.2nd as INPX was spiking 100’s of percent, and while 1000’s of unsuspecting investors were getting sucked into buying this practically worthless company?   
  
You have to remember something: they are a publicly traded company with shareholders and competitors, and the more money they make, the better those quarterly’s will look. They also don’t only make money from listing fees either, they make money from market making, and when you are a market maker, higher spreads lead to higher profits.   
  
Volatility also attracts traders, and there is nothing more valuable than knowing the direction of this volatility, and if you know the price is just going to tank, you can sell all this fake paper to unsuspecting investors at inflated prices, then simply buy it back once everybody realizes they were scammed.   
  
Over the past couple of decades, there have been thousands of these companies that have dominated the headlines. They attract customers, money, and liquidity, so why would they put a stop to it? They regulate themselves, so it’s not like they will get into trouble or anything, and even if they do, it’s usually just a small fine every 3-4 years anyways. The risk reward is simply too great.  
  
This is the real reason why the NASDAQ didn’t halt INPX, and why these scams have been allowed to continue without even so much as a peep from the media. Them and their [clique of insiders](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/scandals/) simply have too much to gain, and once again, the [Average American Worker](https://www.pewresearch.org/fact-tank/2018/08/07/for-most-us-workers-real-wages-have-barely-budged-for-decades/) is ripped off by their stock market, further intensifying the already severe and rapidly [growing gap between the rich and the poor](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/2019/12/25/flash-fact-u-s-most-unequal-country-in-the-world-according-to-the-oecd/) in the United States of America. 

Today, we live in a world where not only can the ruling class lie to us; [watch and listen to us](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/2019/08/14/facebook-listens-to-what-you-say-in-private-without-telling-you-bloomberg-reports/) in the privacy of our own homes; and now even [outright censor us on social media](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/2019/11/29/sacha-baren-cohn-demands-mark-zuckerberg-be-sent-to-jail-for-not-properly-censoring-people-on-his-platform/), but they can also allow innocent hard working people to be [scammed almost on a daily basis](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/scandals/) right out in the open for all the world to see, without giving the victims any hope for justice, or even an acknowledgement that something had actually gone wrong.   
  
This is the world we live in folks, and soon the only way for the common folk to get ahead will be to rip people off just like them:  
[trickle down economics. ](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/scandals/)

* * *

[ ](https://archive.is/oiJ5a)

[ ](https://archive.is/iJ2xN)

[ ](https://archive.is/p8RYo)

[ ](https://archive.is/I44C7)

[Inpixon – Поиск в Google](https://archive.is/YyH1g)  
[Trade Halts – Current](https://archive.is/0vye1)  
[Home](https://archive.is/c9YaY)  
[Inpixon CEO Provides 2019 Business Recap and Outlines Plans for 2020](https://archive.is/ApfuA)  
[In the News](https://archive.is/2qCZG)  
[Sam (@Salm10) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/keO2U)  
[Trade Halts – Current](https://archive.is/uICyb)  
[Inpixon’s CEO Nadir Ali Interviewed Today on Yahoo! Finance LIVE “On the Move” Program Nasdaq:INPX](https://www.globenewswire.com/news-release/2019/12/30/1965169/0/en/Inpixon-s-CEO-Nadir-Ali-Interviewed-Today-on-Yahoo-Finance-LIVE-On-the-Move-Program.html)  
[Inpixon CEO Interviewed on Yahoo! Finance LIVE On The Move Program – YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kzg4JvvJqMU&feature=youtu.be)  
[Inpixon – Поиск в Google](https://archive.is/n2vZq)  
[Inpixon (INPX) Stock Analysis & News | Seeking Alpha](https://archive.is/Qu6mv)  
[Inpixon (@InpixonHQ) / Twitter](https://archive.is/mG7Un)  
[Inpixon (INPX) Stock Forum & Discussion – Yahoo Finance](https://archive.is/gSmIc)  
[inpx stock – Поиск в Google](https://archive.is/DjPBq)  
[Sam (@Salm10) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/rzfkG)  
[Sam (@Salm10) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/F6Yyc)  
[Trade Halts – Current](https://archive.is/KAo8Y)  
[inpx – Поиск в Google](https://archive.is/fSftM)  
[Breaking News: INPX latest news. – The Fly](https://archive.is/JGdVU)  
[MarketWatch](https://archive.is/B4RMH)  
[SEC Info – Inpixon – ‘8-K’ for 7/9/19 – ‘EX-99.1’](https://www.secinfo.com/d151E3.yC7m.b.htm?Find=pentagon&Line=65#Line65)  
[SEC Info – Inpixon – ‘8-K’ for 8/15/19 – ‘EX-99.1’](https://www.secinfo.com/d151E3.yFU1.c.htm?Find=pentagon&Line=62#Line62)  
[Alicia williams (@Tradergal8994) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/MS9Pq)  
[Matthew Outlaw (@mcoutlaw7) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/PIpM9)  
[Sam (@Salm10) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/oJHiK)(compares it to microsoft)  
[INPX – Inpixon Forecast – CNNMoney.com](https://archive.is/X1WpB)  
[INPX – Inpixon Forecast – CNNMoney.com](https://web.archive.org/web/20200103162443/https://money.cnn.com/quote/forecast/forecast.html?symb=INPX)  
[SEC Info – Wiegand Chris – ‘SC 13D’ on 8/27/19 re: Inpixon](https://www.secinfo.com/d151E3.yGa8.htm)  
[SEC Info – Inpixon – ‘8-K’ for 8/15/19](https://www.secinfo.com/d151E3.yFU1.htm)  
[WorkingHard2BeRich (@StockCrazySamuriseee) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/6IrR8)  
[CMoney (@CMoney365) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/M2msA) (Webull locks up)  
[C (@ur_mom_trades) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/uxpRm) (PENTAGON CONTRACT)  
[Fuel Cells (@49ersfan) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/IFHFZ)  
[C (@ur_mom_trades) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/XzGT3)  
[olivia (@oliviathundec) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/2MZXw)  
[Adam D Hillyer (@AHilly92) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/JpDCk)  
[WorkingHard2BeRich (@StockCrazySamuriseee) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/on97J)  
[Chung (@Yadiddas) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/2bxOO)  
[Eric (@Handsom) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/gt4Ua)  
[!!!!!Enjoy Life!!!!! (@Hereigns777) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/rECXr)  
[YoCo (@YoCo) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/tSqMs)  
[Sam (@Salm10) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/x24Pe)  
[braden t (@PENNYSTOCKBULLS) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/51Hj8)  
[YoCo (@YoCo) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/woXFP)  
[Shandon Miller (@Shandon) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/BjxEW)  
[Phil (@BITKOIN4LIFE) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/peOoB)  
[!!!!!Enjoy Life!!!!! (@Hereigns777) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/xpRdq)  
[Canimakesomemoneyplease (@canimakesomemoneyplease) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/Y8vEa)  
[Hodor (@HodlinHodor) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/gRKPX)  
[!!!!!Enjoy Life!!!!! (@Hereigns777) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/lk7W5)  
[Eric (@Handsom) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/c8jFa)  
[Sam (@Salm10) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/7Chxl)  
[Christian (@Master_Nepogie) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/oBAMN)  
[!!!!!Enjoy Life!!!!! (@Hereigns777) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/GDy2W)  
[Page519 (@Page519) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/QLr5w)  
[Matthew Plunkett (@NervousInvestor) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/F16Ue)  
[David (@BULLiSH_Y0DA_NUTS) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/JBiOi)  
[Sam (@Salm10) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/DtOxL)  
[Susan Goodrich (@carlrose123) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/ame5M)  
[David (@BULLiSH_Y0DA_NUTS) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/B4Tww)  
[Michael (@LetsGoCrazy) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/I213V)  
[Francesco (@HydrogenFuel) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/CM3ZL)  
[Charles Thomas (@cthomas5992) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/dTFwK)  
[Achilles (@schneiderstock) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/nhCCZ)  
[Sam (@Salm10) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/pmWEn)  
[David (@BULLiSH_Y0DA_NUTS) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/RPw1s)  
[WorkingHard2BeRich (@StockCrazySamuriseee) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/KFnKe)  
[Genie Rich (@eugenergy) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/rqvcF)  
[Brandon Gorrie (@TheDudeBuys) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/9PJOv)  
[Sam (@Salm10) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/PQVkB)  
[Sai Havili (@Stuffnmuff) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/cFlj5)  
[Michael Beck (@Bullishmancaveyes) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/8gzwx)  
[Joe Nguyen (@Joeperch) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/Wuzky)  
[Leonard (@ThisThat3rd) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/hEwCM)  
[Point Inside Mall & Airport Maps – Apps on Google Play](https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.pointinside.android.app&hl=en&showAllReviews=true)  
[Endure and Persist (@unsunghero) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/a5Pug)  
[Charles (@CoburnTheBarbarian) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/iHbDt)  
[6 of the Best Indoor Navigation Apps for Android – Make Tech Easier](https://archive.is/R9F03)  
[indoor maps apps – Поиск в Google](https://archive.is/NGiTV)  
[Louis J (@GlorifiedStocker) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/1lCnt)  
[Michael Beck (@Bullishmancaveyes) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/15yjO)  
[Sector Seer (@Sectorseer) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/bMeup)  
[Michael Beck (@Bullishmancaveyes) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/wcfQi)  
[Laine (@Lainenergy) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/KNvZ0)  
[Laine (@Lainenergy) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/9E8ZV)  
[Ryan Daniels (@MrDaniels) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/HSgxh)  
[IST Trading (@InteractiveSwingTrades) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/rj99O)  
[Inpixon (INPX) Stock Price, Quote, History & News – Yahoo Finance   
(close jan.3)](https://archive.is/5N0kG)  
[Alex (@aespinal732) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/q4FXr)  
[2019 Top 100 Geospatial Companies and Startups List – Geoawesomeness](https://geoawesomeness.com/2019-top-100-geospatial-companies-startups/)  
[Chace Sonny (@SneeakyTwits) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/tvdlO) (can’t wait for monday)  
[Dave Marott (@Dmr1984) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/Mx49y)  
[Justin Wehrman (@Justinjdw93) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/lR5Jv)  
[Aryan (@FeRoCiiOuS) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/HkL55)  
[Osama Abdulaziz Alnasser (@Gladiator84) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/EcM30)  
[Willy Wonka (@MrGreenFrog) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/of8Pf)  
[Steffany Sears (@Erose76) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/8juAu)  
[Mike (@Twits_n_chips) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/7j0X8)  
[Dustyn G (@TheLionofwallstreet) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/nbmNB)  
[Derrick (@deeteejay) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/B5l1F)(People were saying the same thing about amazon)  
[Derrick (@deeteejay) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/NyC9i)  
[Derrick (@deeteejay) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/XZfge)  
[Derrick (@deeteejay) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/AreSg)  
[donald huber (@merchvent) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/qKyHF)  
[John Roger (@tradeexpert_no_1) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/N4MSI)  
[donald huber (@merchvent) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/JBpLA)  
[David (@BULLiSH_Y0DA_NUTS) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/Zx30l)  
[Anthony (@Miamibullnationy305) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/2F22q)  
[David (@BULLiSH_Y0DA_NUTS) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/L7WEX)  
[HuntHigh (@HuntHigh) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/IHeyw)  
[Brian Sk (@darkwolf75) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/pjSdk)  
[Eric (@Handsom) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/tuwf6)  
[Luis Martinez (@theviper30) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/tqZjU)  
[What is Inpixon and how big is its potential – YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-XRyp7v2k40&feature=youtu.be)  
[John (@LittleJohn01) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/uolVj)  
[SMARTYIELD (@Smartmoneyield) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/fumHf)  
[EJ Ezra (@EJEzra) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/ZxIsu)  
[Erick (@Erick809) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/Xsoq6)  
[Willy Wonka (@MrGreenFrog) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/IGS0F)  
[Jamie Forward (@ForwardFamily17) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/RBRLP)  
[Edward Ennels (@eennels0157) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/8Ba1h)  
[Paul G (@Pauly_G) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/Co9tp)  
[Gabi (@Gabrielle36) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/eRVoC)  
[Hassan Awad (@Hassan77) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/Smz1l)  
[Iggy (@NewEra85) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/yZdF9)  
[Gabe (@Appearcomplex) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/gEwlE)  
[Sector Seer (@Sectorseer) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/rtbF3)  
[Hector (@Stackingoods) | Stocktwits](https://archive.ph/o48Aj)  
[Timorhy (@bcts1100) | Stocktwits](https://archive.ph/iwrrN)  
[Jason (@Elieye) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/8PLhc)  
[Dogecoinmillionaire (@Dogecoinmillionaire) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/ys5Gy)  
[Anthony sadowski (@Dub93) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/e5Jlm)  
[Dogecoinmillionaire (@Dogecoinmillionaire) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/SAnX5)  
[Folin Carroll (@bigdaddlongjon) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/XpFxU)  
[Derrick (@deeteejay) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/1ZKZz)  
[Daniel Guild (@dg_tech_service) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/Yy2S8)  
[Derrick (@deeteejay) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/ITmfD)  
[Isai Jaimes (@CryptoCrates) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/3WfFt)  
[Philippe Meiffret (@Phil1975) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/UfzuS)  
[Ninja_Fox (@Likos) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/p8RYo) (shut up and take my money)  
[Hamdy (@Hammoda) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/oiJ5a)  
[D (@DAPM) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/N7JGu)  
[Marcus (@Lucky556) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/XOpQ5)  
[David Green (@logger83) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/gFiEP)(TD and Webull froze for everybody)  
[D (@DAPM) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/kBOWP)  
[Inpixon (INPX): Thanks for your post last week. I](https://investorshub.advfn.com/boards/read_msg.aspx?message_id=153149531)  
[Inpixon Announces Reverse Stock Split for NASDAQ Compliance](https://finance.yahoo.com/news/inpixon-announces-reverse-stock-split-175510787.html)  
[Inpixon (INPX): ***LEARN TRUTH***](https://archive.is/hcwLD)  
[Derrick (@deeteejay) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/JE68I)  
[Sam (@Pinkstreet) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/fEMoU)  
[big boy (@Hornsy) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/tv6Ch)  
[Ryan zamo (@Theryanzamo) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/jPqrG)  
[GeorgeCfo (@GeorgeCfo) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/Lx4Sq)  
[New Beez (@illtakeyourmoneyandman) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/Ll38B)  
[E! (@5MillRun) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/GSG1t)  
[Value Investor (@anerman) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/M8E5D)  
[New Beez (@illtakeyourmoneyandman) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/ncBBV)  
[INPX Inpixon — Stock Price and Discussion | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/ug6V0)  
[Derrick (@deeteejay) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/UboWC)  
[Derrick (@deeteejay) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/eiHd9)  
[Phil Gerber (@TradeYa) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/MfyfX)  
[Mark Erickson (@Starkravingmad) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/g6bIM)  
[sandman7473 (@sandman7473) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/XIPnA)  
[Kuang huang (@Thesenutz1) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/rwNPI)  
[duran porchia (@duranamiliyon) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/Wnrix)  
[Stock Trading Ninja (@NinjaFit) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/YsLjV)  
[Dorota (@dorotac) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/qbpKF)  
[donald huber (@merchvent) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/F73Zq)  
[Tahuru Ikada (@tahuru) | Stocktwits](https://stocktwits.com/tahuru)

[Tahuru Ikada (@tahuru) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/T4k4e)

[INPX Inpixon — Stock Price and Discussion | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/HfFRy)

### down 69%

[INPX Inpixon — Stock Price and Discussion | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/hr6bt)

[Inpixon (INPX): So what will we need now? $45 bucks](https://investorshub.advfn.com/boards/read_msg.aspx?message_id=153157632)   
[Dustyn G (@TheLionofwallstreet) | Stocktwits](https://archive.is/YaK46)   
[Mikes back (@Starseed125) | Stocktwit](https://archive.is/F61lR)

### Share this:

  * [Twitter](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/2020/01/07/sohkdutjohb/?share=twitter)
  * [Facebook](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/2020/01/07/sohkdutjohb/?share=facebook)



### Like this:

  
Like Loading...  


  
  


  
  


## Author: [Interactive Swing Trading](http://interactiveswingtradingorg.wordpress.com)

## Post navigation

[← J.P. Morgan Moves $6 Trillion Per Day. Yes, Trillion](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/2020/01/05/j-p-morgan-moves-6-trillion-per-day-yes-trillion/)

[Due Diligence: Shift Pixy Quick Rundown →](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/2020/01/07/due-diligence-shift-pixy-quick-rundown/)

##  5 thoughts on “INPX Under the Microscope: A Never Before Seen Forensic Breakdown of a Chatroom Penny Stock Pump and Dump” 

  1. **Troyblack** says:

[ January 12, 2020 at 6:54 pm ](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/2020/01/07/sohkdutjohb/#comment-165)

There was a reason for all the attention this instrument aquired. They had news and the price was right. It’s that simple. The market is about predicting the future and deals were being made. Even a TV showing. Everyone is warned the market is volitile the issue is reverse splits. It’s a magic card pulled when things don’t go as planned. U don’t know how it would have ended if it were left to organically rise or fall. So to blame others for not stepping in is a copout. U are always in control of your opinion. I saw the first afternoon spoke and choose not to chase. Scared money doesn’t lose money. The idiot at CNN probably believed this company had potential with indoor positioning whatever that crap is. The market can’t start halting stocks for going up or down to fast. That’s not free market.

Loading...

[Reply](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/2020/01/07/sohkdutjohb/?replytocom=165#respond)

    1. **[Jason Wynn](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/2020/01/07/sohkdutjohb/interactiveswingtrader/)** says:

[ January 12, 2020 at 6:55 pm ](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/2020/01/07/sohkdutjohb/#comment-166)

This statement proves you know nothing about the stock market  
“The market can’t start halting stocks for going up or down to fast”

This was the biggest scam I’ve seen in a long time. There was literally nothing that justified that parabolic move; it just happened out of nowhere. Look yourself. 

How dare you even attempt to apologize for these crooks. It’s rhetoric like yours that enables these scams to continue robbing 100’s of millions (probably more) every year from average hard working Americans, which only acts to further demoralize an already indebted and under represented middle class. Shame on you. 

[All these crooks do is suck money out of the pool without providing anything in return](https://stocktrades.exchange/2019/12/23/hmny/), and the fact that nobody even blinks an eye anymore at such rampant and obvious fraud speaks volumes about our society today. The sheer absurdity of these pump and dumps is like something you would expect in a place like Romania, not the United States of America, the supposed greatest nation in human history. 

It’s about time we take a long look in the mirror, because this is getting to be an embarrassment. It’s time we put a stop to it once and for all. If Zuckerberg wants to  
[ban our speech online](https://archive.is/0AGBe) while such brazen institutional theft is allowed to go completely unchallenged almost on a daily basis, then we truly are creating a two tiered dystopian nightmare no different than any other highly corrupt dictatorship seen throughout history.

Loading...

[Reply](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/2020/01/07/sohkdutjohb/?replytocom=166#respond)

    2. **KPPB Communications** says:

[ January 14, 2020 at 9:19 pm ](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/2020/01/07/sohkdutjohb/#comment-173)

But the market does halt stocks for going up or down too fast. 

Address that issue without dismissing.

We will go through each issue, one at a time, until you finally comprehend what you are reading.

Loading...

[Reply](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/2020/01/07/sohkdutjohb/?replytocom=173#respond)

      1. **[Jason Wynn](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/2020/01/07/sohkdutjohb/interactiveswingtrader/)** says:

[ January 14, 2020 at 9:27 pm ](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/2020/01/07/sohkdutjohb/#comment-174)

He’s just some idiot from stocktwits I think..

Loading...

[Reply](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/2020/01/07/sohkdutjohb/?replytocom=174#respond)

  2. **Gaijin** says:

[ January 10, 2020 at 2:49 am ](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/2020/01/07/sohkdutjohb/#comment-164)

I’m “GaijinTrader” on that INPX thread. I got caught up in the hype too but recognized quickly that there were shenanigans going on. I sold for a profit just before the dump and then really started digging. I think there is a story about Sabby Management and Hal Mintz and his Cayman offshore entity and their involvement in all these penny stocks. INPX, TTNP, ADXS, etc. I wouldn’t at all be surprised if the pumpers like salm10 were associated with them in some way. I read two posts from that guy and immediately blocked him. I tried to warn folks once I had the same conclusion you did. Naturally, I’ve been told to pound sand by folks still holding this worthless stock. Being called a bear, etc. Now folks are moving to TTNP for their “next big run”. Same stuff happening on that ticker. I’m new to ST and to active trading (most investments in retirement accounts) and this has really opened my eyes. Thankfully, I’ve trained myself over the years to recognize BS by seeing manipulation in the MSM. It served me well here and I’ll be avoiding these stocks like the plague, just as I did when I turned off the MSM back in the mid 2000’s. All spin and opinion when all you want are the facts.

Loading...

[Reply](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/2020/01/07/sohkdutjohb/?replytocom=164#respond)




### Leave a Reply [Cancel reply](https://stocktrades.exchange/2020/01/07/sohkdutjohb/#respond)

document.addEventListener('DOMContentLoaded', function () {  
var commentForms = document.getElementsByClassName('jetpack_remote_comment');  
for (var i = 0; i < commentForms.length; i++) {  
commentForms[i].allowTransparency = false;  
commentForms[i].scrolling = 'no';  
}  
});

##  [](http://feeds.reuters.com/reuters/businessNews) [Reuters: Business News](https://www.reuters.com/)

  * [France says 11 people have now died from coronavirus: Health Ministry](http://feeds.reuters.com/~r/reuters/businessNews/~3/oNGuJE7yasM/france-says-11-people-have-now-died-from-coronavirus-health-ministry-idUSKBN20U0KA) March 7, 2020

France's Health Ministry said on Saturday that two more people had died from the coronavirus, bringing the total death toll to 11 people.

  * [Coronavirus infects 100,000-plus worldwide, 21 cases found on ship off San Francisco](http://feeds.reuters.com/~r/reuters/businessNews/~3/DWpe71-2z_c/coronavirus-infects-100000-plus-worldwide-21-cases-found-on-ship-off-san-francisco-idUSKBN20T1G4) March 7, 2020

Twenty-one people aboard a cruise ship that was barred from docking in San Francisco have tested positive for coronavirus, U.S. officials said on Friday, adding to the more than 100,000 cases of the fast-spreading illness across the world.

  * [Number of UK coronavirus cases rises to 206](http://feeds.reuters.com/~r/reuters/businessNews/~3/dWs8RIvNo-A/number-of-uk-coronavirus-cases-rises-to-206-idUSKBN20U0ME) March 7, 2020

The number of confirmed coronavirus cases in the United Kingdom has risen to 206, a rise of 43, British health officials said on Saturday.

  * [Factbox: The economic remedies for the coronavirus](http://feeds.reuters.com/~r/reuters/businessNews/~3/R-V-WGzGbwg/factbox-the-economic-remedies-for-the-coronavirus-idUSKBN20S2MO) March 7, 2020

Policymakers have taken a range of approaches to deal with the economic fallout from the coronavirus, from emergency interest rate cuts and big spending packages to a wait-and-see-stance and pledges of action if required.

  * [Shanghai tightens airport checks as imported virus infections in China jump](http://feeds.reuters.com/~r/reuters/businessNews/~3/Sk6gyLSyhIU/shanghai-tightens-airport-checks-as-imported-virus-infections-in-china-jump-idUSKBN20U00W) March 7, 2020

Shanghai increased airport screening on Saturday as imported coronavirus infections from countries such as Italy and Iran emerge as the biggest source of new cases in China outside Hubei, the province where the outbreak originated.

  * [U.S. sailor confirmed with coronavirus in Italy](http://feeds.reuters.com/~r/reuters/businessNews/~3/OwZLZMXDQrs/u-s-sailor-confirmed-with-coronavirus-in-italy-idUSKBN20U0M6) March 7, 2020

A U.S. sailor deployed to Naples, Italy, has tested positive for the coronavirus, the U.S. military said on Saturday, in the second confirmed case among U.S. forces following another in South Korea. 

  * [Italy coronavirus deaths near 200 after biggest daily jump](http://feeds.reuters.com/~r/reuters/businessNews/~3/Mcy9D6JgEAY/italy-coronavirus-deaths-near-200-after-biggest-daily-jump-idUSKBN20T2ML) March 7, 2020

The death toll from an outbreak of coronavirus in Italy has risen by 49 to 197, the Civil Protection Agency said on Friday, the largest daily increase in fatalities since the contagion was uncovered two weeks ago.

  * [South Korea's coronavirus cases climb above 7,000, most cases traced to church](http://feeds.reuters.com/~r/reuters/businessNews/~3/gmpeWTstovE/south-koreas-coronavirus-cases-climb-above-7000-most-cases-traced-to-church-idUSKBN20U02M) March 7, 2020

South Korea's coronavirus cases jumped above 7,000 on Saturday, up by 448 from the previous day, with more than half of the total number linked to a secretive church at the center of the country's outbreak, health authorities said.

  * [Factbox: Latest on the spread of coronavirus around the world](http://feeds.reuters.com/~r/reuters/businessNews/~3/Y-tgmGgsWaA/factbox-latest-on-the-spread-of-coronavirus-around-the-world-idUSKBN20T2T7) March 7, 2020

The number of people infected with coronavirus approached 102,000 across the world as the outbreak reached more countries and caused more economic damage.

  * [Gulf states report new rise in coronavirus cases](http://feeds.reuters.com/~r/reuters/businessNews/~3/6sLGagveAtg/gulf-states-report-new-rise-in-coronavirus-cases-idUSKBN20T2V4) March 7, 2020

The number of coronavirus cases in the United Arab Emirates has risen to 45 from 30, the Health Ministry said on Saturday, as other countries in the Gulf region also reported new infections.

  * [German coronavirus cases jump, economic nervousness rises](http://feeds.reuters.com/~r/reuters/businessNews/~3/K4GyP54ihN4/german-coronavirus-cases-jump-economic-nervousness-rises-idUSKBN20U0G6) March 7, 2020

The number of coronavirus patients in Germany jumped to 684 on Saturday morning, with concern growing at the economic impact of the spreading epidemic on one of the world's most trade-dependent economies.

  * [Factbox: Sports events hit by the coronavirus epidemic](http://feeds.reuters.com/~r/reuters/businessNews/~3/7ZtbUCmleJg/factbox-sports-events-hit-by-the-coronavirus-epidemic-idUSKBN20S1ZD) March 7, 2020

Here is a list of international sports events hit by the outbreak of a coronavirus:

  * [Coronavirus deaths rise to 145 in Iran, infections up by more than 1,000 - ministry](http://feeds.reuters.com/~r/reuters/businessNews/~3/4paFp3t9jlc/coronavirus-deaths-rise-to-145-in-iran-infections-up-by-more-than-1000-ministry-idUSKBN20U0GO) March 7, 2020

The number of deaths caused by coronavirus infections in Iran rose by 21 over the past 24 hours to reach 145 on Saturday, a health ministry official said.

  * [Wall Street Week Ahead: Investors look for buys as virus fears crush travel stocks](http://feeds.reuters.com/~r/reuters/businessNews/~3/teCruWNcYaU/wall-street-week-ahead-investors-look-for-buys-as-virus-fears-crush-travel-stocks-idUSKBN20T23L) March 7, 2020

Bargain-hunting investors are eyeing the shares of airlines, hotels, cruise lines and other companies that have been among the worst-hit by the coronavirus outbreak.

  * [Ethiopian draft report blames Boeing for 737 MAX plane crash: sources](http://feeds.reuters.com/~r/reuters/businessNews/~3/1PMzueq7-NU/ethiopian-draft-report-blames-boeing-for-737-max-plane-crash-sources-idUSKBN20U069) March 7, 2020

A draft interim report from Ethiopian crash investigators circulated to U.S. government agencies concludes the March 2019 crash of a Boeing Co 737 MAX was caused by the plane's design, two people briefed on the matter said Friday.

  * [U.S. lawmakers fault FAA, Boeing for deadly 737 Max crashes](http://feeds.reuters.com/~r/reuters/businessNews/~3/vI_YVFpKxqY/u-s-lawmakers-fault-faa-boeing-for-deadly-737-max-crashes-idUSKBN20T2EL) March 7, 2020

A U.S. House investigative report into two fatal Lion Air and Ethiopian Airlines crashes on a Boeing 737 MAX faulted the Federal Aviation Administration's (FAA) approval of the plane and Boeing's design failures, saying the flights were "doomed."

  * [Facebook closes London offices until Monday due to coronavirus](http://feeds.reuters.com/~r/reuters/businessNews/~3/VB-BCPPpJMk/facebook-closes-london-offices-until-monday-due-to-coronavirus-idUSKBN20T2BT) March 7, 2020

Facebook said on Friday it is closing its London offices until Monday after a visiting employee from Singapore was diagnosed with coronavirus.

  * [U.S. FAA proposes fining Boeing $19.7 million over 737 airplane sensors](http://feeds.reuters.com/~r/reuters/businessNews/~3/oc3XVrjZXVM/u-s-faa-proposes-fining-boeing-19-7-million-over-737-airplane-sensors-idUSKBN20T2VL) March 7, 2020

The Federal Aviation Administration on Friday proposed fining Boeing Co $19.7 million for allegedly installing equipment on hundreds of 737 aircraft containing sensors in heads-up displays that regulators had not approved for use.

  * [Goldman ranks as top activism defense firm, beating Morgan Stanley](http://feeds.reuters.com/~r/reuters/businessNews/~3/YTKQhA1CXE0/goldman-ranks-as-top-activism-defense-firm-beating-morgan-stanley-idUSKBN20T2O1) March 7, 2020

Goldman Sachs ranked as the top adviser to companies targeted by activist investors in 2019, dethroning Morgan Stanley, which had held the top spot for three straight years, according to Refinitiv data published on Friday.

  * [Saudi Arabia limits arrivals from UAE, Kuwait, Bahrain to airports over coronavirus: SPA](http://feeds.reuters.com/~r/reuters/businessNews/~3/yk_YZDZkLAY/saudi-arabia-limits-arrivals-from-uae-kuwait-bahrain-to-airports-over-coronavirus-spa-idUSKBN20U016) March 7, 2020

Saudi Arabia limited on Saturday land crossings with the United Arab Emirates, Kuwait, and Bahrain to commercial trucks only, with arrivals from the three countries temporarily limited to three airports as a precaution taken over the spread of the coronavirus, Saudi news agency SPA reported.




  
[__](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/wp-login.php?redirect_to=https%3A%2F%2Finteractiveswingtrading.com%2F2020%2F01%2F07%2Fsohkdutjohb%2F)__  


Copyright © 2020 

[Design by ThemesDNA.com](https://themesdna.com/)

__

__

  
[ ](https://www.tracemyip.org/GDPR-compliant-website-tracking-software.htm)   


  
[ ](https://www.tracemyip.org/GDPR-compliant-website-tracking-software.htm)   


  


  


  


  


  


var c = document.body.className;  
c = c.replace(/woocommerce-no-js/, 'woocommerce-js');  
document.body.className = c;

window.WPCOM_sharing_counts = {"https:\/\/interactiveswingtrading.com\/2020\/01\/07\/sohkdutjohb\/":27501};

( 'fetch' in window ) || document.write( '<script src="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/wp-includes/js/dist/vendor/wp-polyfill-fetch.min.js?ver=3.0.0"></scr' + 'ipt>' );( document.contains ) || document.write( '<script src="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/wp-includes/js/dist/vendor/wp-polyfill-node-contains.min.js?ver=3.26.0-0"></scr' + 'ipt>' );( window.FormData && window.FormData.prototype.keys ) || document.write( '<script src="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/wp-includes/js/dist/vendor/wp-polyfill-formdata.min.js?ver=3.0.12"></scr' + 'ipt>' );( Element.prototype.matches && Element.prototype.closest ) || document.write( '<script src="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/wp-includes/js/dist/vendor/wp-polyfill-element-closest.min.js?ver=2.0.2"></scr' + 'ipt>' );

/* <![CDATA[ */  
var wc_add_to_cart_params = {"ajax_url":"\/wp-admin\/admin-ajax.php","wc_ajax_url":"\/?wc-ajax=%%endpoint%%","i18n_view_cart":"View cart","cart_url":"https:\/\/interactiveswingtrading.com\/cart\/","is_cart":"","cart_redirect_after_add":"no"};  
/* ]]> */

/* <![CDATA[ */  
var woocommerce_params = {"ajax_url":"\/wp-admin\/admin-ajax.php","wc_ajax_url":"\/?wc-ajax=%%endpoint%%"};  
/* ]]> */

/* <![CDATA[ */  
var wc_cart_fragments_params = {"ajax_url":"\/wp-admin\/admin-ajax.php","wc_ajax_url":"\/?wc-ajax=%%endpoint%%","cart_hash_key":"wc_cart_hash_5a6de5761f037a7cd5bfe1975baa72a6","fragment_name":"wc_fragments_5a6de5761f037a7cd5bfe1975baa72a6","request_timeout":"5000"};  
/* ]]> */

jQuery( 'body' ).bind( 'wc_fragments_refreshed', function() {  
jQuery( 'body' ).trigger( 'jetpack-lazy-images-load' );  
} );

/* <![CDATA[ */  
var WPGroHo = {"my_hash":""};  
/* ]]> */

/* <![CDATA[ */  
var gridmag_ajax_object = {"ajaxurl":"https:\/\/interactiveswingtrading.com\/wp-admin\/admin-ajax.php","primary_menu_active":"1","secondary_menu_active":"1","sticky_menu":"1","sticky_menu_mobile":"","sticky_sidebar":"1","columnwidth":".gridmag-3-col-sizer","gutter":".gridmag-3-col-gutter"};  
/* ]]> */

/* <![CDATA[ */  
var _wpUtilSettings = {"ajax":{"url":"\/wp-admin\/admin-ajax.php"}};  
/* ]]> */

/* <![CDATA[ */  
var um_scripts = {"nonce":"1a22746a40"};  
/* ]]> */

/* <![CDATA[ */  
var jetpackCarouselStrings = {"widths":[370,700,1000,1200,1400,2000],"is_logged_in":"","lang":"en","ajaxurl":"https:\/\/interactiveswingtrading.com\/wp-admin\/admin-ajax.php","nonce":"193576430a","display_exif":"1","display_geo":"1","single_image_gallery":"1","single_image_gallery_media_file":"","background_color":"black","comment":"Comment","post_comment":"Post Comment","write_comment":"Write a Comment...","loading_comments":"Loading Comments...","download_original":"View full size <span class=\"photo-size\">{0}<span class=\"photo-size-times\">\u00d7<\/span>{1}<\/span>","no_comment_text":"Please be sure to submit some text with your comment.","no_comment_email":"Please provide an email address to comment.","no_comment_author":"Please provide your name to comment.","comment_post_error":"Sorry, but there was an error posting your comment. Please try again later.","comment_approved":"Your comment was approved.","comment_unapproved":"Your comment is in moderation.","camera":"Camera","aperture":"Aperture","shutter_speed":"Shutter Speed","focal_length":"Focal Length","copyright":"Copyright","comment_registration":"0","require_name_email":"0","login_url":"https:\/\/interactiveswingtrading.com\/wp-login.php?redirect_to=https%3A%2F%2Finteractiveswingtrading.com%2F2020%2F01%2F07%2Fsohkdutjohb%2F","blog_id":"1","meta_data":["camera","aperture","shutter_speed","focal_length","copyright"],"local_comments_commenting_as":"<fieldset><label for=\"email\">Email<\/label> <input type=\"text\" name=\"email\" class=\"jp-carousel-comment-form-field jp-carousel-comment-form-text-field\" id=\"jp-carousel-comment-form-email-field\" \/><\/fieldset><fieldset><label for=\"author\">Name<\/label> <input type=\"text\" name=\"author\" class=\"jp-carousel-comment-form-field jp-carousel-comment-form-text-field\" id=\"jp-carousel-comment-form-author-field\" \/><\/fieldset><fieldset><label for=\"url\">Website<\/label> <input type=\"text\" name=\"url\" class=\"jp-carousel-comment-form-field jp-carousel-comment-form-text-field\" id=\"jp-carousel-comment-form-url-field\" \/><\/fieldset>"};  
/* ]]> */

/* <![CDATA[ */  
var sharing_js_options = {"lang":"en","counts":"1","is_stats_active":"1"};  
/* ]]> */

var windowOpen;  
jQuery( document.body ).on( 'click', 'a.share-twitter', function() {  
// If there's another sharing window open, close it.  
if ( 'undefined' !== typeof windowOpen ) {  
windowOpen.close();  
}  
windowOpen = window.open( jQuery( this ).attr( 'href' ), 'wpcomtwitter', 'menubar=1,resizable=1,width=600,height=350' );  
return false;  
});  
var windowOpen;  
jQuery( document.body ).on( 'click', 'a.share-facebook', function() {  
// If there's another sharing window open, close it.  
if ( 'undefined' !== typeof windowOpen ) {  
windowOpen.close();  
}  
windowOpen = window.open( jQuery( this ).attr( 'href' ), 'wpcomfacebook', 'menubar=1,resizable=1,width=600,height=400' );  
return false;  
});

  
%d bloggers like this:




(function () {  
var comm_par_el = document.getElementById( 'comment_parent' ),  
comm_par = ( comm_par_el && comm_par_el.value ) ? comm_par_el.value : '',  
frame = document.getElementById( 'jetpack_remote_comment' ),  
tellFrameNewParent;

tellFrameNewParent = function () {  
if ( comm_par ) {  
frame.src = "https://jetpack.wordpress.com/jetpack-comment/?blogid=157397564&postid=27501&comment_registration=0&require_name_email=0&stc_enabled=1&stb_enabled=1&show_avatars=1&avatar_default=identicon&greeting=Leave+a+Reply&greeting_reply=Leave+a+Reply+to+%25s&color_scheme=light&lang=en_US&jetpack_version=8.3&show_cookie_consent=10&has_cookie_consent=0&token_key=%3Bnormal%3B&sig=fdebf4d3944c70a4bbf088665a26b9ebd63cb86f#parent=https%3A%2F%2Finteractiveswingtrading.com%2F2020%2F01%2F07%2Fsohkdutjohb%2F" + '&replytocom=' + parseInt( comm_par, 10 ).toString();  
} else {  
frame.src = "https://jetpack.wordpress.com/jetpack-comment/?blogid=157397564&postid=27501&comment_registration=0&require_name_email=0&stc_enabled=1&stb_enabled=1&show_avatars=1&avatar_default=identicon&greeting=Leave+a+Reply&greeting_reply=Leave+a+Reply+to+%25s&color_scheme=light&lang=en_US&jetpack_version=8.3&show_cookie_consent=10&has_cookie_consent=0&token_key=%3Bnormal%3B&sig=fdebf4d3944c70a4bbf088665a26b9ebd63cb86f#parent=https%3A%2F%2Finteractiveswingtrading.com%2F2020%2F01%2F07%2Fsohkdutjohb%2F";  
}  
};

if ( 'undefined' !== typeof addComment ) {  
addComment._Jetpack_moveForm = addComment.moveForm;

addComment.moveForm = function ( commId, parentId, respondId, postId ) {  
var returnValue = addComment._Jetpack_moveForm( commId, parentId, respondId, postId ),  
cancelClick, cancel;

if ( false === returnValue ) {  
cancel = document.getElementById( 'cancel-comment-reply-link' );  
cancelClick = cancel.onclick;  
cancel.onclick = function () {  
var cancelReturn = cancelClick.call( this );  
if ( false !== cancelReturn ) {  
return cancelReturn;  
}

if ( ! comm_par ) {  
return cancelReturn;  
}

comm_par = 0;

tellFrameNewParent();

return cancelReturn;  
};  
}

if ( comm_par == parentId ) {  
return returnValue;  
}

comm_par = parentId;

tellFrameNewParent();

return returnValue;  
};  
}

// Do the post message bit after the dom has loaded.  
document.addEventListener( 'DOMContentLoaded', function () {  
var iframe_url = "https:\/\/jetpack.wordpress.com";  
if ( window.postMessage ) {  
if ( document.addEventListener ) {  
window.addEventListener( 'message', function ( event ) {  
var origin = event.origin.replace( /^http:\/\//i, 'https://' );  
if ( iframe_url.replace( /^http:\/\//i, 'https://' ) !== origin ) {  
return;  
}  
jQuery( frame ).height( event.data );  
});  
} else if ( document.attachEvent ) {  
window.attachEvent( 'message', function ( event ) {  
var origin = event.origin.replace( /^http:\/\//i, 'https://' );  
if ( iframe_url.replace( /^http:\/\//i, 'https://' ) !== origin ) {  
return;  
}  
jQuery( frame ).height( event.data );  
});  
}  
}  
})

})();

_stq = window._stq || [];  
_stq.push([ 'view', {v:'ext',j:'1:8.3',blog:'157397564',post:'27501',tz:'-5',srv:'interactiveswingtrading.com'} ]);  
_stq.push([ 'clickTrackerInit', '157397564', '27501' ]);

jQuery( '#request' ).val( '' );


End file.
